


Summer Kings

by ladyddaeng



Category: GOT7, Jackson Wang - Fandom
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Churros, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, imperfect sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyddaeng/pseuds/ladyddaeng
Summary: You read Jackson’s messages during your 5 minutes break before going back in to help close up the restaurant and clean the bar. It’s been quite straightforward between you two since the day he kissed you in the cellar.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Summer Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A few points going into this:  
\- This is my first published fic  
\- English is not my mother language and this is unbeta-ed  
\- I wanted to write a y/n but from the POV of a MALE PROTAGONIST - because fanboys deserve too  
\- READ THE TAGS  
\- I tried to write something that felt real and not perfect  
\- Jackson Wang is hot

**Wang @ 7Easy [20-07-19 22:30]**

_I’m finished, I’m going home_

_I’ll pick you up when your shift’s over, around 12.30?_

_Don’t be late._

  
  


You read Jackson’s messages during your 5 minutes break before going back in to help close up the restaurant and clean the bar. It’s been quite straightforward between you two since the day he kissed you in the cellar.

________________

  
  


You were going about your business, changing the beer keg that run out at the worst possible moment, as usual. Up until then nothing much had happened between you two, no _unusual_ amount of flirting, just the normal banter between colleagues at a restaurant with a very young, attractive staff. You liked him alright, he was funny and loud and friendly, with kind eyes and nice hands.

He didn’t usually come to the cellar, none of the cooks really did, so you were surprised when you bumped into him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, with an intent look in his eyes, blocking your way by leaning with a hand against the wall.

“I need to get back to the bar, I have a bunch of orders piling up,” you answered, putting your hands on his chest with a smile, trying to nudge him out of the way, not thinking anything of it.

“They can wait a little longer,” he took you by the arm and led you a few steps into the pantry to your right, pushed you into the shelf unit and just kissed you. You gasped in his mouth, completely taken by surprise, heart bumping into your throat, your hands flying to his shoulders. He took you gently by the nape and you felt the tip of his tongue brushing your lips. There was nothing hesitant in it: he was so sure of himself, it was slightly annoying, to be honest. You squeezed his arms and hummed, trying to detach yourself to make a joke about it, but he surrounded your waist with one arm and drew you nearer until you were glued to him, solid under your hands, smelling slightly of spices. Any kind of witty remark forgotten you felt your body respond even if your brain didn’t get a hold on the present situation yet. You gave up and just went for it, licking into his mouth, cupping his jaw and biting at his lip. After a few moments, you pushed him away lightly, watching him, both breathing heavily and with a wild look in your eyes. You smiled and ran up the stairs.

________________

Life as a bartender at the 7Easy restaurant is at its best in the summertime: you wake up late, your shift begins just after dinner, you live on redbulls, you secretly get drunk with your colleagues while on the job, you get even more tips, you serve amazing cocktails, you have fun, you work hard and you do it all over again the next day. The fact that you made out with most of the staff is purely coincidental.

Summer is your favorite season, after all, the season of love.

________________

Jackson was one of the first people from the restaurant that you got to really talk to. He told you about his hometown, why he chose to leave it, how he missed it. He told you about his boyfriend, a nice man that you met a couple of times.

He was really pleasant to deal with at work too, and always left you something to eat after your shift.

“Jackson, are you flirting with y/n?” teased the chef one day.

“What? No, chef. I wouldn’t. He’s like my brother!” he answered, all big innocent eyes.

You looked at him, raising your eyebrows. “Am I though?” you whispered.

He looked at you and smiled, patting you on your cheek, and went back to the kitchen. You didn't check his ass out at all.

________________

A few days later, you came across him while he was talking with a colleague in the corridor, on your way to retrieve some sodas from the walk-in fridge. You looked over your shoulder with a small smile and opened the door without a word. After a minute he barged in, taking you in his arms and kissing you frantically, hands roaming your body, trying to get you as close as possible, breathing harshly. Goosebumps erupted all over your body, maybe because of the cold or maybe because someone could have walked in at any moment.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked, eyes closed, still kissing your mouth, your cheeks, your neck.

“What are _you_ doing, I did nothing, I am working!” you retorted, laughing.

“I want you,” Jackson blurted and sighed, resting his forehead against yours.

“I can feel that,” you smirked, playing with the buttons of his chef's jacket. He squeezed your hips in response, grinding slightly against you.

“My boyfriend is out of town next week, you could come to my house after work for a drink and… and a chat,” he finished, seriously.

“A chat,” you laughed in his face. “Sure. I’d love to chat.”

________________

You prepared for tonight. It’s been a while since you last got laid, surely not for the lack of chances, but because no one is keeping your interest long enough. It’s with an excited thrill that you go to the backroom to get changed and you say goodbye to your colleagues, all trying to get you to stay for a few drinks.

**Me [20-07-19 00:20]**

_I'm out where are we meeting?_

**Wang @ 7Easy [20-07-19 00:21]**

_I'll wait for you near the gas station_

**Me [20-07-19 00:21]**

_Damn you're making me work for it_

_I'm tired man_

**Wang @ 7Easy [20-07-19 00:23]**

_I don't want to be seen by our nosy colleagues_

_Besides if you're tired I can just give you a ride home_

_If you prefer_

**Me [20-07-19 00:23]**

_I'll get to the damn gas station_

🙄

He puts his hand on your thigh in the car. You can feel the warmth spreading from where it lays, up your leg and directly to your dick. You try to play it nonchalantly and watch the night streets outside, do some small talk, as if you did this every week- no, every night- instead of never before.

He parks the car and gets out.

"That's my building," he says, indicating a white edifice on the other side of the street. "I'm going to go in: you wait here for 5 minutes, then come and I'll buzz you in, ok?"

"You're paranoid," you tease him, leaning against the car. “It’s almost 1 am on a week-day.”

"The porter is awake at all hours, I don't trust her." He crosses the street and goes into the building.

Alone, you take a deep breath and savor the summer night air. For a moment you ask yourself what the fuck you are doing here, in this ridiculous situation, and you are tempted to just go home and ditch him. But... you really want to have sex with him now, if you need to be honest with yourself, and everything else is not your concern.

As planned, he lets you in and kisses you long and hard against the entry door.

"Do you want to clean up?" He asks huskily, one hand in your short hair and the other under your shirt.

You nod and he directs you to the bathroom. You undress quickly and jump into the shower. Looking at all the products on the shelf, you get a sting of guilt. You won't feel all that great about yourself tomorrow, but you already knew that when you decided to go with this. It's done, now enjoy it or go home, it makes no sense to dwell on it.

You get out, get your fresh underwear from your bag - the little black tight boxers that make your ass look amazing - and you check yourself in the full-sized mirror. _Really, a full-sized mirror in the bathroom? Who has that?? _you smirk.

You're never been the most confident about your body: in more ways than one, it's not the ideal model society wants. But it gets the work done, it does everything you ask it to do, it dances, it flexes, it gives you and others pleasure. And it rarely gets hangover.

"Are you finished checking yourself out?" Jackson's amused voice comes from the door. He's leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Almost," you muse, gazing at him and snapping the elastic band of your briefs. His eyes get intense and he comes closer, gently turning you until you’re looking at yourself in the mirror again, his hands grabbing your waist. He starts placing open-mouthed kisses up your neck, pressing himself against you. You gasp bringing a hand up to his nape, grinding back, goosebumps on your skin, sweet arousal coursing through your veins. You can’t look away as you see the flush creeping down your chest, Jackson’s hands roaming your skin getting lower and lower, until he gets his fingers on you through your underwear. With a moan, you turn around and you claim his mouth, pushing him backward out of the bathroom. “Bed? Get me to a bed now.”

“Eager,” Jackson hums, takes you by the hand and leads the way down the corridor. The bedroom is dark, illuminated only by a dozen candles scattered around the floor and on the nightstands. You want to laugh, the gesture is so romantic and so out of place for the present situation, it surprises you. “You like?”

“Very nice. But very dangerous, because I plan on fucking you on every surface available,” you push your chin out in mock defiance and he pushes you on the bed.

“Let’s begin with this one,” he smiles and starts undressing. You always admired his shape, broad shoulders and small hips, but this view is magnificent. You lounge on the bed, hoisted on your elbows and stare unabashedly. You’re really enjoying yourself, you hope this continues as well as it started. Jackson straightens up in his briefs, looking thoughtful for a second, hooks his fingers under the elastic band, then changes his mind and jumps on the bed. He crawls up over your body and starts kissing you deeply, pushing a knee up against you and you grind down, hot desire pooling in your stomach, fingers tracing down his back.

“I’m going to suck you off,” he whispers against your lips, pecking you a couple of times more before sliding down and taking off your underwear. He runs his hands up and down your thighs, teasingly close to where you want them, all the while watching you with focused eyes. When he gets to you, you can't stop yourself arching a little into it, grinding up into his palm, the drag dry and unsatisfying. He starts to lick you and you can feel pleasure taking over, fisting the bedsheet under you with a hand and moaning into the other to keep quiet. After a while, he comes up and smiles at your huffing, so you tackle him against the headboard and return the favor, mouth going down fast and hard, your nose pressing against the coarse black hair at the base of his cock.

“Shit, shit, shit…” he chants, getting his hands in your hair. You come back up and suck noisily at the drool that pooled in your mouth, then jerk him fast with your fist, tongue out and brushing the sensitive spot underneath the tip of his cock. He bends his legs and pushes his hips up, trying to get you to take it again and you go willingly, letting him press you down and hold you there. It’s big, but not that big.

Next time you come up for air, you grab his cock and start giving it little teasing licks, feeling it jump in your hand. Jackson lets his head fall backward with a light thump and his mouth opens slightly, breath catching in his throat.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?" You finally say. You squeeze his hard dick playfully.

"Thought you'd never ask," he wheezes. He takes a condom from the nightstand, tears it open and puts it on quickly. “Oh, uhm. Maybe should have prepped you first.”

You laugh. “Yeah, maybe… You’ll just have to stay hard until I’m ready now,” you smirk while laying down and opening your legs.

“Not… a problem,” he mumbles between kisses, hand tracing your body. His eyes fix on your legs with an enchanted expression, he looks filled with rapture for a moment, hosting one up on his shoulder and brushing his fingers down your calf, down your soft thigh and landing on your shaft. He wets his finger with lube and starts opening you up slowly, kissing the sensitive skin on the inside of your thigh and biting down gently. You sigh and stretch your arms above you, little moans escaping your lips now and then, body getting into the rhythm and making your hips begin to leave the mattress in a continuous wave.

“‘M ready, I’m ready, I’m ready, please…” you mumble when you can’t take it anymore.

"I want you on top," Jackson whispers.

You hesitate. Not your favorite position. It puts you too much into the spotlight, getting everything you're insecure about under your partner scrutiny. You sigh and straddle his thighs. Jackson grabs your hips and smiles up at you.

"I want to see you bounce," he says in your ear, gently caressing your back. A shiver of anticipation runs through you as you take his cock in your hand to guide him inside.

"Fuck, you're still so hard," you say, looking up at the ceiling and trying to stay in the moment.

"Mmhh…" Jackson cants his hips up and enters you, moaning. You start moving slowly, feeling the drag inside you building up your arousal.

"I'm not- I'm… not really good at being on top, sorry," you whisper, embarrassed.

"I'll guide you, baby," he murmurs, sitting up on the pillows and moving your hips with his hands, supporting you in his arms. After a while you push off, panting slightly, an apologetic smile on your lips, and get him to follow you while you lay down on your back. You rise to lick into his mouth while he guides himself inside you.

You throw your head back when you feel him bottom out. You wrap your legs around his back and hug him tightly when he starts pounding into you, loud moans leaving your open lips.

"So good, you're so good…" Jackson babbles, holding your head up with his arm to kiss you, hips picking up their pace. It's messy and wet and you feel overwhelmed with it, your body getting tighter with the pleasure that is washing over you. You start pushing back on every thrust, trying to get him closer, deeper. He hits a perfect spot inside you and you arch off the bed, clawing at his shoulders. Jackson moans into your neck, eyes closed, the force of his movements pushing your head and shoulders off the bed.

"Ah, yes, y-yes, fuck…" he blurts out, clutches at you and he's coming deep inside you, whining and kissing your clavicles.

Panting, you push your hands in his sweaty hair, getting his bangs out of his face. He looks up at you and starts to pull out… then pushes back in with a slap. Your eyes widen in surprise as he picks his pace up, smirking, and you yelp as your back keeps sliding off the bed, as you try to hold on to his arms. He pushes until you're on the floor and follows, still buried deep, readjusting you both on the soft fur carpet and picking up your hips to meet his thrusts.

"Second surface," he huffs, and a startled laugh escapes your lips, triggering your orgasm. You arch into his hold and squeeze his waist with your legs to keep him inside while you clench hard, riding wave after wave. He stays still, panting and trembling slightly in overstimulation.

He slowly pulls out and lies down over you, sweaty bodies sticking together while you try to get back to breathing normally.

"Fuck! That was…" you begin.

"Yeah… Nice chat." Jackson muses. "Managed to not set the house on fire either," He tiredly lifts his hand and you slap it in the weakest high five ever. He rolls off and lays on the carpet, looking at you.

"I came a lot," You say, matter-of-factly, looking at the mess you made.

Jackson hums. "Yeah, you should go clean up."

You look at him, slightly hurt that he wouldn’t find your spunk hot.

“Go take a shower and I’ll whip up some churros, you like them?” Jackson asks.

“Are you real? Yes, I like churros, who doesn’t?” you ask, laughing.

“Hey, perks of fucking a cook, am I right?” he stands up and goes to throw out the used condom.

You lie for a bit on the damn fur carpet, a small smile on your lips.

Summer is the freaking best.


End file.
